Faction High
by Lunatris262
Summary: Beatrice and Caleb start a school, Faction High. Beatrice and her mother are abused by Caleb and Andrew (Beatrice's father). What will happen when they leave for school? Will Beatrice finally be free of her brother's wrath? *I do not own the Divergent characters, plots, or language use. That is all credited to Veronica Roth, the author of the Divergent Trilogy.* Review please
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV:

My father: An angry tyrant

My mother: A quiet woman frightened of her own husband and son.

Caleb: My brother who will abuse me whenever possible.

Me: A girl who will stay quiet and fight in small ways.

I walk out of my room to hear my mother's screams from her usual beating. I know that I am next. I walk into the kitchen and go to grab a slice of bread.

"What do you think you are doing, sister?" My brother says as he grabs my wrist, twisting it until I cry in pain. A tear slides down my pale face.

I yank my arm from Caleb's grasp, "I am not your sister!" I say, but right after the words leave my mouth, he punches me in the eye. That is going to leave a mark. It's my day to choose where I am placed in high school. It is a boarding school, so my father can't get to me, but my brother still can. If I choose the same faction as him. Luckily, he chooses first.

A knee to the gut. I fall to the ground, gasping. I groan, "Soon, I will be rid of you." Caleb gives me a kick to the side.

"Aw. Does my baby sister think that the friends she has no chance with will save her?" He pauses for a moment, letting the horror sink in, "I will get to you in Faction High, and don't worry, I'll make sure to get your friends, too."

I crawl up the stairs to my room to get dressed. I wrap a brace around my side and apply salve to my eye, though it won't do much help. I put on a lot of makeup to cover up my eye, and my scars. I put on lip gloss and put my hair into a simple bun. I wear a black skirt and gray top, with only a watch on my wrist. I couldn't cover up the scars. I put on a long gray cardigan to hide the skirt also, so I slip on a pair of gray leggings.

I take my suitcase and pack a picture of my mother, my teddy bear (only because it is the one thing that gets me through the beatings), a first aid kit, and clothes. I also pack my IPOD and my kindle.

I am finally leaving this place forever. A tear slithers down my face. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes look as dull as my outfit. I run downstairs to find my mother in the kitchen, crying.

"Did Andrew hurt you again?" I ask her in all kindness. Andrew is my father, but I will never address him as such again.

She nods, and the image that used to be of perfect beauty is destroyed. The long golden hair that was once her prize is now chopped off and disheveled. Her blue eyes that used to be so bright are as dull as mine, but struck with even more fear. I look her in the eyes.

"Mom," she has a distant look in her eyes. I snap my fingers to get her attention, "You need to be strong." She begins to drift again, "Hey!" She whips her head around and I take my hands and put them on her cheeks, forcing her to look at me. "I need you to be strong. It's not so long now. After I graduate I can take you somewhere that they can't hurt us anymore." My mother nods and takes my hand. I shiver at her touch.

She drags me up the stairs and into her room. Andrew is helping Caleb get ready for his trip. "Sweetie, I have something for you." My mother digs through her jewelry box and finds what she is looking for. "This is so you can stay strong. Close your eyes." She puts something cold on my wrist. "Open your eyes," she says, clasping her hands together. She is smiling brightly and her eyes are twinkling, something I haven't seen in a while.

It is a bracelet with a gray stone set in the center, and a locket on the side. I open it, and it holds a picture of me when I was young, and a picture of my mother. I look up at her, "Are you sure?" She nods with tears in her eyes. "Come here," my mother says with open arms, I walk into them. This is our last moment alone, we haven't had much time alone, but it is better than nothing. I remember that my mother chose Abnegation for her faction, but they are selfless. Andrew chose that too, but look where that got him. "It's time for you to know, I came from Dauntless, but you are with Abnegation, now. Your father was in Erudite." She just hugs me tighter.

"I love you, Mom." She looks at me with tears glistening in her eyes. Tears stream down mine.

"I love you, too, Baby." Then her face turns serious, "Listen, Beatrice, no matter what happens, don't look back once you leave." I wipe my tears away.

"But, Mom, wh─"

She shushes me, "Don't look back." I nod as Andrew walks into the room, sober enough to understand.

"Beatrice, get out! I have to talk to your mother." I run out and take refuge in my room.

I shiver under the blankets. Mother and Andrew are fighting. I hear my mother, "No, I need more time!" A sob escapes from her lips, "Please, Andrew!" I hear her get hit. This goes on for an hour, and I realize that it is 8:00 am and I have to be there by 9:00 am.

My mother comes in, grasping my wrist and dragging my suitcase with her out the door. "It's time to go." She looks at me, her eyes teary. "Goodbye, Beatrice." She says it in a ceremonious way.

"I'll miss you, Mom." We are at the door.

"I'll miss you, too." She looks at me and tears flow down her face, "Remember your promise. Do you have your bracelet?" I nod as I show her my wrist. She shows me hers, a locket, which she opens. It contains a picture of me now and when I was young, two black stones are one either side, with one gray stone. She takes off a black one and puts it on the bracelet, "When you look at this bracelet, remember that I will always be here for you."

My mother pulls me into an embrace and hugs me tightly saying the words, "I love you, Beatrice. By the way, you are going to have to choose a new name for your faction. Any ideas?" I shake my head.

I give her a squeeze and say, "I love you, Mom. Be strong." She nods.

"I love you, too." Andrew comes onto the porch with Caleb. Caleb walks to the car, but doesn't hesitate to elbow me where I was kicked. My mother lets go of me, and I get on my bike. I throw my suitcase in the basket and take off my long cardigan and slacks, revealing my short black skirt and gray t-shirt.

"Be strong," I yell to my mother.

"Goodbye, Beatrice! I love you!" She waves. I think to myself, she has never called me that before. As I turn into the street, I hear a gunshot.

My mother's words echo in my head _don't look back, Beatrice_. It's too late, my head turns and I see blood streaming down her side. She yells weakly, "I love you, Tris!" Then she slumps to the ground.

"Mommy!" I scream childishly. I see Caleb grin widely and Andrew holding the gun. I can't look anymore. As I ride away with tears in my eyes I whisper, "Goodbye, Mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV:

It's Choosing Day, again. I sigh because no one from Abnegation will be going into Dauntless. I am the only one that ever has. They are all scared, but I was, too. For a different reason. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Zeke.

"Four! Come here, we can set up the net." I run over to my best friend.

"Hey, your brother is starting today, right?" He nods. After we set the nets up, I run to the ceremony room. I see the line of people filing in. But one stands out in the crowd, a puffy, blue eye girl with long golden hair. Tears are streaming down her face. As the freshmen take their seats, I run over to her.

I crouch down in front of her. "What's wrong? You'll love it here."

The girl tugs at her sleeves and shrugs, "I guess I'm just a little nervous." I nod, it's understandable.

"What faction are your parents?" I ask her in a soft voice.

"Abnegation." Our conversation is ended when the ceremony begins.

Tris POV:

By the time I got off my bike, the tears have slowed, but are still falling. I start to go into the room, but a dark skinned girl grips my wrist. I turn around slowly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She says in a sweet voice. I keep my head down.

I try to keep my voice steady, but it cracks anyway, "Nothing."

"My name is Christine. What's yours?"

I look at her with the usual suspicion that clouds my eyes. I think for a moment and remember the name my mother called me when she was dying, "Tris. My name is Tris."

She puts an arm around me and we walk through the doors together. Then we are separated by the crowd and I am lost. I walk into the front row, and a tall boy with deep blue eyes walks up to me and we talk for a few minutes. He is trying to be kind to me. But, we are interrupted by the speaker.

"Everyone! It is a happy day for these freshmen." Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around. To my horror, it is Caleb. I clutch my stomach, and swallow the bile that burns my throat. I look back at the speaker, "Now let us begin the ceremony." She begins calling out names.

Then I hear her yell the name Caleb, and he walks up, and takes the knife from her hand, putting in his, slicing a wide cut, and putting it over the Erudite table, and lets it drip onto the symbol. "Beatrice Prior!" The woman yells, and I stand up, groaning slightly. I hear Caleb snicker as I walk up the stairs with a minor limp.

I cut my palm with the same knife and put it out. I think for a moment, _I came from Dauntless_ is what my mother said. I need to get away from Caleb and Andrew. I put my hand over the flaming coals and hear the blood simmer as it hits the rocks. I walk across the stage into the section where Dauntless stand.

Then the rest of the freshmen choose their faction. Christina chooses Dauntless and takes her place next to me and so does a boy named Uriah. I clasp hands with Christina and she looks at me as if she is saying, _Its all going to be okay._ I nod and walk to the train with her. We sit silently in the booth.

Then it is time to jump off, we stand together on the train and she says, "I need you to pull me with you. I can't do it on my own."

The second the time comes, I drag Christina off the train. Uriah comes with us and says that he met two people named Will and Al. We all walk into the room and Christina says to me, "I thought you said your name was Tris."

I bit my lip and tug on my shirt, "I don't want to talk about it. Just call me Tris." We come up to a platform that we are on top of.

A boy with a shaved head tell us to jump, but no one steps forward. That is when I do. I jump let out a scream of delight. It is like I am flying. I land on a net and the boy I was talking to at the ceremony helps me off. "Name and old faction. You only choose once." I think of my mother and shake my wrist with the bracelet on it.

"Tris, Abnegation." He shouts the same and everyone claps.

After Uriah, Will, Al, and Christina jump, we all sit down as the boy I was talking to walks up to me after he finishes passing out papers. "I'm Four. I thought you were from Abnegation."

I nod, "I am. My name is Tris." My eyes have dried, but they are still puffy.

"I know, rarely does anyone forget the first jumper, especially from Abnegation." I nod and again, we are cut off by another ceremony.

After the opening Dauntless ceremony, I walk with Christina to our dorm. A boy walks in front of us, "Come on, ditch her. You don't want to hang out with a Stiff," says the boy.

Christina, "Save it, Peter, I don't have the time for you." Christina pulls me away, I groan and clutch my side. Her face is full of concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's get moving. Quick." She senses my urgency and we rush to our room and find two girls there. They say their names are Lynn and Marlene.

Lynn has her entire head shaved, and Marlene has long brown hair that is amazing. I clutch my side, again. I begin running to the bathroom with my suitcase.

I open it and take out new clothes and the aid kit. I lift my shirt over my head and look at my side. It has a huge black bruise and I can't stand it. I whimper. But then, I remember my mother, who didn't even let out a cry when she was shot. I felt the life go out of her.

I put some cream on the bruise. I hear Christina yell, "Tris, are you okay?" I grunt and she says, "If you don't open the door the three of us will knock it down!"

"No! You don't want to see this!" I hear her count to three and then there is nothing I can do. Marlene and Lynn just stand there in shock, and Christina walks by me and sees my tears.

"Who did this to you?" I am silent and shaking my head. She kneels down to me and says again, "Who did this to you?"

I know that the secret is out and I say, "My brother. And there are a lot more where that came from. I chose this faction because of him. I can stay away from him and Andrew. But now they are going to come after you, too." I pause and then say, "What am I going to do when visiting day comes? Andrew will kill me!"

"What about your mom?" I pull on a shirt, and lean into her shoulder, sobbing.

"He killed her this morning." The girls have a look of shock on their faces. "She yelled the name Tris when she died. That is why I am Tris."

"You don't have to worry about them hurting you, because we won't let them." I say thank you and then we all go into our bunks. Then Four comes in and sees me crying.

"These are your training clothes. Be ready by 6 am sharp." Then the door closes and Christina turns off the lights. I drift off into a world of nightmares about Andrew and my mom.

Tobias POV:

I can only wonder why Tris was crying. She had this fearful look in her eyes when I first saw her, and I thought it was only because she was scared for her first day. She still has it now.

I know that fearful face, and it used to be on me. I have to know what it was, because if we both left Abnegation, there is a problem. But also, we can be friends, especially because we have something in common: We have both been abused by our parents.

*Please Review and if you have any tips or ideas post them!* P.S: If you have any questions, I will try to answer them if I can and they are not spoilers.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV:

I wake up around 5 am and get ready to go to training. I get dressed in the all black training clothes that Four gave us. Marlene and Lynn are awake, but Christina is still snoring. I try to wake her up gently, but she throws a pillow in my face, so I pull her out of bed onto the floor. She starts slapping me like we are in a petty catfight, and we both end up on the floor, giggling. It's 5:45 and we go to breakfast to eat. I look at the array and diversity of foods in the hall. There are bright yellow eggs with crisp bacon and spicy sausage. There are these things that are flat and fried. Christina tells me that they are hash browns. There are pastries that hold blueberries, blackberries, almonds. There is granola cereal, too. I fill a bowl up with granola and a take a muffin with almonds. This is already a step up from the burnt toast that only I had to eat. I sit down next to Christina, while Marlene and Lynn sit down on the other side of the table. The guys promised they would sit with us at breakfast today.

I see Caleb walking toward us. He. Sits. Right. Next. To. Me. I grip Christina's wrist and she looks at me, then at Caleb, then at me again. She finally understands when Caleb says, "Hey, Sis! How was your first day of school?" He looks completely innocent, but I know what he really is. If he was in Candor, everyone would know. The boys start to sit down, and since Caleb isn't getting any words out of me, he stands up, not hesitating to elbow me in my side. I grasp Christina's hand tighter. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the blow. I hold my breath, while my blood turns cold.

I open my eyes and see that instead of Caleb, Uriah is next to me. Will and Al sit on the other side of the table, next to Marlene and Lynn. I let out a sigh of relief. Uriah speaks, "What just happened?" His face looked concerned. I look at Marlene and Lynn, shaking my head. I assume they understand because they nod.

Christina looks at me, "Um. I forgot something in my room. Tris, can you come with me?" I nod and I realize that she is covering for me. I get up and run out of there quickly, while throwing out my half-eaten granola. We walk into the hallway, "So… That was your brother, huh." I nod.

Tears welling in my eyes. "I-I was s-scared. What am I going to do next time? What if you aren't there? I am never going to be safe here!" I start to hyperventilate.

Christina puts a calming hand on my shoulder, "One of us will always be with you." Then my mother's words echo in my mind. Tears stream down my face. I look at Christina and she comes over and hugs me.

I start to choke on tears while saying, "That's what my mother said before she died." Once I am calm, we realize that we have only five minutes to get to training. We start running to the training room and we make it just before the bell rings. My face is dry and I look at Christina for reassurance. She nods and smiles. We stand together and the teachers are there with assistants. Four is one of them. Next to him is another boy. Uriah tells me his name is Zeke. It is Uriah's brother.

Four shouts, "Today, we will be working on aim! Everyone, grab a knife and start throwing at the bulls eyes! My name is Four. To my right is your teacher Eric, and my left is Zeke, another assistant. Start throwing." I begin to throw, unused to the feeling of the knife in my hand, rather than the blade in my arm. People can see my scars. I throw a knife and it hits the corner. I know that I probably won't see Caleb in my classes, except for a few. Four walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. "Try it like this."

He puts his arm around my waist and his hand on mine, trying to show me how to throw the knife into the center of the target. "Thanks." I say politely, unlike many others.

Then I stop throwing when Eric starts screaming at Al, who wasn't doing very well at throwing. "You idiot! Even the Stiff can throw better then you!" Everyone is still throwing their knives. Everyone except me. "Go get the knife and try again." Poor Al. It was only yesterday when we came and he cried because he thought he would never see his parents again. They only told him to choose Dauntless. Al doesn't move and Eric starts to get angry. "Go! Get! The! Knife!" He screams, almost spitting in Al's face.

He stutters, "But, I-I could get hit." Al says quietly "I am almost positive that you can trust these people. You are expected to!" Eric is flipping out. "No." Al says simply. Eric's face turns tomato red and yells, "Everybody! Stop!" We all turn to look at him. "Come over here and see what happens when you show cowardice or defy me!" He turns to Al. "Go and stand by that target! I am going to throw knives at you until you don't flinch!" Al slowly walks toward the target.

But then the words fly out of my mouth, "No! Eric, don't make him do it!"

I hear Peter snicker when Eric turns to me, "Oh, look everybody. The Stiff is speaking up! Let's all hear what she has to say!"

My hands begin to sweat when I feel all the glowering looks falling on me, "Yesterday, the speaker told us that Dauntless blamed cowardice for the war. I think that you are a coward to abuse your power like this."

"Oh, really." He says in mock surprise, I look at him in the eyes. This is the first time I have ever really stood up for anyone. "Then, you won't mind taking his place."

"No, I would love to take his place," I say sarcastically, walking up to the target. Then Eric says, "You have to stay there, without flinching, while Four throws three knives at you. If you fail, Al must complete his task. Understood?" I nod and Eric tells Four to get the knives. Four stands in front of me. I brace myself as I have many times before, like when Caleb would shove me up against a wall. He would normally throw punches or slam my head against the wall repeatedly. Except for the one time he slashed my face with a knife. Other times he would only threaten and then slam the knife into the wall right by my head. I see Four throw the knife and I squeeze my eyes shut as it hits the board beside me.

I hear shouts from the gang, "Come on, Tris! You can do it!"

I feel like I am actually wanted, but Four just pulls me down. "A Stiff can't do this! You better not flinch. This kid will have to take your place. He would probably do way better than you! And keep your eyes open!" I think I see a little compassion in his eyes, but it disappears in an instant. He throws the second knife and it lands above my head. I hear the gang chanting my name, trying to give me power. They are able to drown out Four's voice. The third knife is thrown, and it makes a cut in my ear. I barely even feel it, compared to the torture I endured at home.

I start to step away, touching the part of my ear where it is bleeding. It will heal quickly, it was only the cartilage. "Stop!" I hear Eric yell, "Go back there! I am going to throw one." He aims, and the knife accelerates right toward my face. But then the world goes in slow motion. The chanting is barely audible and the knife that is soaring toward my face is slowed in my mind. I catch it right when it is about to pierce my flesh. The world comes back to normal. My gang, including Al, pick me up over their shoulders shouting my name. When they get near Eric, they set me down, Eric says, "I don't know how a Stiff pulled that off. But, I am very impressed. I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." I think Eric is grinning slightly, but you aren't able to tell with him. For the rest of the day, we can go to whatever classes we want. It is a Dauntless privilege, but also an Erudite one.

We are only required to show up for training. So, Christina, Uriah, Will, and I go to music. The other three go to the gym. We all walk in the classroom. I sit next to Christina, and Will sits between her and Uriah. The teacher, I think her name is Lauren, starts talking. Someone sits down beside me, it's Four. My heart starts beating out of my chest. I hear Lauren say, "I need a volunteer for someone to sing. Anyone?" There is a pause. I raise my hand and she nods to me. "Come on up." She says perkily. I walk up and start softly, shakily. "Dry lighting cracks across the sky," my voice cracks. I hear a snicker from Caleb and Peter. I move the microphone a little. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous. This is Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood,"

I say, determined to show them up.

"Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past."

I smile, and sing even louder. "Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing,

nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people call it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window

'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing,

nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away" I smile, and everyone is clapping.

I am breathing heavily and Lauren tells me to sit down. I am so relieved. Christina and I turn around, holding back a spiteful remark, but unable to stifle our laughter as we see Caleb and Peter sticking out their tongues at me. Caleb is so going to get back at me later, I have to stick by Christina.

Tobias POV:

Tris had to do that on purpose. I tap her on the shoulder and her beautiful blonde hair whips around. I look into her eyes, bright but still having a trace of fear.

"That was amazing, what song was it?"

She stutters, "Um. Um. Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood." She rubs her shoulders. The class is almost over and Lauren starts talking.

I ask Tris, "Do you want to hang out sometime, maybe tonight?" She nods.

I say, "How about 6?"

She nods and continues to listen to Lauren. "I want all of you to write a song for next week's class, but for now, we have time for two more volunteers."

She calls up a boy from the back. "What's your name?"

"Caleb Prior." He states. I look at Tris, and I notice things that I look in some people that I see every day. Both hoping and fearing of finding someone like me. Her muscles tense, she holds her breath, and quickly grasps my wrist.

She looks into my eyes, slowly taking her hand away, hesitantly, "Sorry. I-I don't know why I did that." I hold her gaze for a few seconds, but she breaks it and Caleb starts to speak.

"This is a song that I wrote. I'm only going to sing one verse though." Lauren nods. Caleb starts and I see Tris wringing her hands and she moves them to grip the sides of the chair, knuckles white.

"I am going to get you back I'm gonna see you hurt,

You can't run You can't hide,

Don't let your friends bide you time,

Because a friend of yours is a foe of mine."

He looked at Tris the whole time, giving her the death stare. She is shaking, when I first came, all I wanted was support.

I'm going to help her. "I would like to volunteer, but I need a person to sing it with me." I look at Tris, "Can you do it with me?" She nods and gets up, still shaking. "This song is called Brave and it's by Sara Barreilles." I start,

"You can be amazing

You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug

You can be the outcast

Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love

Or you can start speaking up

Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do

When they settle 'neath your skin

Kept on the inside and no sunlight

Sometimes a shadow wins

But I wonder what would happen if you

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out Honestly

I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave"

Then I cue Tris, "I just want to see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave"

I start again, "Everybody's been there,

Everybody's been stared down by the enemy

Fallen for the fear And done some disappearing,

Bow down to the mighty

Don't run, just stop holding your tongue

Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live

Maybe one of these days you can let the light in

Show me how big your brave is

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

And since your history of silence

Won't do you any good,

Did you think it would?

Let your words be anything but empty

Why don't you tell them the truth?

Say what you wanna say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave

With what you want to say

And let the words fall out

Honestly I wanna see you be brave"

Tris starts again, "I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I wanna see you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

See you be brave

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you

I just wanna see you."

I add in two more words, "Be brave."

She looks at me in amazement and the whole class is in an uproar. The bell rings and it is time to leave. I wonder if she wants to go to another class. Tris walks next to me in the hallway, and she brings me to the side. "Um. Do you think that we could hang out now?"

"Sure, let's go. I'll show you my room." We walk up two flights of stairs. I open the door and she walks under my arm. It is the first time that I realize how small she is. I am surprised how strong and brave she is even with what I think happened.

Her face turns bright red, "I guess you know what's going on?" I nod. She starts yelling, "Do you know what you just pulled back there? Do you know what I just pulled?"

"Listen, I know what you are going through─"

"No, you don't. You have no idea."

"Yes, I do. My father abused me, too."

Tears form in Tris's eyes, she turns around when she speaks, "Your abuser didn't follow you to school." With that, she walks toward the door, walks out, and slams the door.

**These songs are not mine, except for Caleb's. They were found on the A-Z lyric website.**

***Please Review* I need some ideas so if you have any, PM me. I will see what they are and try to incorporate them in the story if I can. Please give me any opinions, critical or if it was good. I will try to post a new chapter within the next few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV:

I can't believe that Four pulled that. I can't believe I pulled that. What was I thinking? Caleb is going to kill me.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGE

It's been a week and now in training, we are working on hand to hand combat. I get paired up with Peter to fight. I see Four leaning on the wall, by the doors. Eric gives Peter a pep talk, and Four comes over to me. "Listen, you don't have much muscle, so don't focus on punches, use your elbows and knees. Got it?" I nod. Maybe I can use that against Caleb or Andrew.

Eric tells us to start, Peter easily has over 50 pounds over me. I try my elbows and knees, but Peter keeps deflecting my shots. He punches me and blood streams down my nose. I see Four leave, and it distracts me.

Peter tackles me to the ground, and then Eric blows the whistle. I stand up and limp to the bench. Next up is Al and Will. Al tackles Will with a single punch, knocking him to the ground. Again, Eric blows the whistle. Will hit the ground face-first, and has to go to the nurse. Christina is about to take him, when she has to go up against one of Peter's followers.

Christina is getting beat up bloodily, and she tries to surrender and the girl, Molly, stops. Eric's face turns red. "Come with me!"

We all follow him as he grips Christina's arm and pull her toward the Chasm, a rocky waterfall with a steel railing on top. "Hang off that railing for five minutes, or else you will be kicked out of the school, and never be able to come back. That means being sent out of society."

Christina carefully climbs over the railing and hangs over it. Four minutes pass, and her fingertips start slipping off the rail. Even I can feel the mist from the falls.

"Come on, Chris!" Only ten seconds left. I start shouting, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one!" I run over to the Chasm with Al, and we go to pull her up.

"Let her get off the railing herself," Eric says sternly.

"She did her time, now let us help her," Al snarls. I try to keep the corners of my mouth from turning up as Eric scowls. I grab Christina's hand and Al grabs the other. We pull her up and she gives me a hug. In the back, I see Four, grinning at me.

Now, we go back to the gym and continue. "Molly and Tris." I begin to protest, but Eric only says, "Fight!"

I go straight at her. Kneeing her in the stomach than attacking her with my elbows. Molly falls to her side, and I beat her bloody, even after Eric yells to stop. I feel someone pulling me away from her. Two people. It is Four and Al. Four turns to me, "Don't let them get in your head."

Eric dismisses the class, and I walk to the music class again. The whole group comes, Al, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Lynn, and even Four. Al and I talk on the way there, "Um, hey, I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, confused,

"I mean I am throwing all the rest of the fights." A small giggle escapes my lips. "What?"

"Nothing. I mean why are you telling me this?" Al starts to blush.

"I was wondering, would you go out with me?" I hate to let Al down. He's been nice to me this whole time.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry, Al."

"No, it's okay." He says, but I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

We start off the class. I don't see Caleb, but Peter is in the back. They have become great friends in the past week. He is going to tell him what's happening. Lauren starts, "Well, would anyone like to sing their song that they wrote? If you didn't write one, that's okay, just listen."

I raise my hand, and she picks me. I take my paper, go up, and put my hands delicately on the keyboard.

"You have cut me through,

Punched a hole in my heart,

You took my mind,

And then you tore it apart.

Demons hide,

Behind your eyes,

I looked to you and I cried,

And all you gave me was more pain.

You have cut me through,

Punched a hole in my heart,

You took my mind

And you tore it apart.

I asked for mercy,

I guess I wasn't worthy,

Because as I fought and cried,

All you did was beat and lie.

You have cut me through,

Punched a hole in my heart,

You took my mind,

And then you tore it apart.

Now I feel like dying,

But then I'm still rising,

All I know is I'm still trying.

You have cut me through,

Punched a hole in my heart,

You took my mind,

And then you tore it apart.

And now that I am shining,

I know you're sighing,

Now just quit your whining,

Because I know I'm better than you.

You have cut me through,

Punched a hole in my heart,

You took my mind,

And then you tore it apart.

I took the pain,

And see what I've gained,

And now I blaze,

Because of you I am brave."

I smile and everyone claps. I look to Four, and he is grinning, clapping louder than anyone in the room. I sit back down, and through the rest of the class, some sing their songs, but no one that I know. Then the bell rings, and I go to my room. I can't believe I did that. I don't even go to dinner tonight, instead I ask Christina to give me a makeover. I borrow a black dress that is a little big, not in the waist but in the length.

I go to Four's room, and knock on the door. He opens it and looks at me, "What's up?"

I look at him and talk, "Listen, I am sorry. I need to ask you something." I begin to stutter, "W-will you g-go to the Pit with me tonight?"

"I can't. I am sorry."

I look down at the ground, "It's okay. I see."

Four looks at me, "What are you talking about?"

I turn around, "Nothing." I walk down the hallway and don't hear him close the door. I turn around for a moment, and see that he is still watching me. I walk down to the Pit, alone. I get a few dresses, and leave.

I walk back to my room and cry myself to sleep. I have nightmares about my mother, about Caleb, and about all of my friends. I am awakened in a cold sweat, something is over my mouth and I hear people around me. I am over some type of railing.

I hear someone say, "Dump her over, I know you want to."

"No, we are just here to scare her." I know that person is Peter, he thinks he is too tough for me. I try to fight against him, but there is a third person.

"Yeah, let's just hold her over and then run. Someone will eventually find her." To my surprise, it's Al. I can't fight, and I feel a cold mist on my face. The Chasm! Shrieks come muffled from my mouth and I feel dizzy.

"Oh look, the Stiff is awake." I hear Peter say. But right after, he says that I hear a low voice.

"Put her down. Now." I recognize it, but I don't know who it is.

"Make us." I hear Peter say, and I can envision his face with a smirk.

"Okay." I hear the man chuckle. I hear footsteps walk over to us, but then I hear other footsteps, running. I fall to my knees and begin to take the blindfold off, but then I don't because I start to cry. I realize who saved me. It was Four.

**I am sorry that this is short. I had writer's block for this story for a few days, plus lack of time. Please give me some ideas, criticism, or opinions, in reviews or private messaging. I promise to try and update, but I need some ideas and maybe I'll use them in some way, I don't know. I have another Divergent story called, "Tris Alive!" I'll try to update soon. Bye!**


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note!**

**Dear Fellow Readers and Writers,**

**I am so sorry for not posting. I am having writer's block and am really busy this week with other stuff and you know, life. I am really sorry and I am going to try and post chapters ASAP. In the mean time, maybe try and give me ideas and I'll try to incorporate them if I can.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Lunatris262**

**"_Reading_ is the sole means by which we slip, involuntarily, often helplessly, into another's skin, another's voice, another's soul." -Joyce Carol Oates**

**P.S: I am reading a book called _The Fault in Our Stars_ By: John Green, I haven't finished it yet, (NO SPOILERS!) but it is really good. I suggest it to anyone who loves a good story.**


	6. another note

Hi Fans,

I just wanted to say that, I am sorry but I cannot continue this fanfiction at the moment. I will try to figure something out, but don't plan on seeing a new post. Remember- "One choice can transform you."

~Lunatris262


End file.
